Trapped Beyond
by Chatterboxgirl
Summary: When one of Meg's kougra's is kidnapped, her older kougra must venture out on a quest to save her. Please R


**A/N: This is a story I'm working on.. possibly for the Neopian Times. It's a story about a kougra who was kidnapped, for reasons unknown. Her brother has to team up with some very unlikely people to hunt her down before it's too late.**

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I do not own Neopets or anything Neopets related. However, the charecters in this chapter (Meli, Markus, Meg) ARE mine, so no using them! (But don't pester me about them, they're not real Neopets)   


-----------------------

Meli laughed, running quickly through the deserted alley. Slowing down just a bit, she looked over her shoulder. "I told you I was faster, Markus!" The older kougra just smirked, pushing forward with his powerful legs to catch up. He grinned as he pulled up next to the other kougra. "Oh yeah?" he retorted, seeing the younger girl's expression of shock. "Let's go all out this time." He slowed down and lifted one paw, pointing to a far off street light. "First one there is crowned as fastest." Meli smiled, and got in position. "Ready.." "Set..." "GO!" they both cried, and the race was on. At first, the two kougra's were neck and neck, each detirmened to prove their speed. Around the corner they both skidded, Meli gaining her footing first. She used the slight pause to burst out into a small lead, which Markus quickly challenged. Then suddenly, Meli seemed to pull back just a bit. Markus shrugged, assuming she was tired, and continued on as he was before, Meli on his tail. Around another corner, though Meli did not take the oppertunity to challenge his lead. Then, just ahead, the streetlight shone. Markus began running towards it, but suddenly a streak of blue passed the corner of his eye. Markus tried to put the last of his energy into a burst of speed, but it was too late. Meli was already waiting at the streetlight, grinning ear to ear. "I told you, Markus, didn't I?" Markus glared at her from the corner of his eye, but then laughed. "Yeah, I guess you did... Even if you cheated a little." At this, Meli rose from her taunting position and began to protest, until Markus could hold it no longer. Laughter burst from his chest, and Meli returned his earlier glare as he rolled about on the ground. "You're just mean, you know that, Markus? Pure evil!" This got a brief pause from the older kougra, before his laughter erupted even louder. Meli sat down next to him, also consumed by laughter, and silently agreed with her brother to put the argument behind them. Finally, they both were able to stand up, the laughter subdued. As they turned to prepare their way back, Meli leaned over and whispered, "I was still faster." Markus just shook his head and playfully swiped a paw at her. "You.." His sentance was broken, however, as Meli pounced.

Finally, Meli and Markus stood up again, their playful fight over. As Markus glanced around, Meli prodded him lightly in the sides. "Hey, Mar?" she asked quietly. "What, Mel? I'm a little busy right now." However, when she didn't reply, Markus quickly glanced to the side of him. No sign of the electric kougra showed. "Meli? If you're just hiding, it's not funny. Come out, now!" The fire kougra bristled as his only response was the howling of the wind in an alley that now seemed so far behind. Little did he know that Meli was trying to respond, only to be stopped mid-sentance. As he paced up and down the street, calling her name, she was secretly being loaded onto a shuttle, and being taken away. Away into the black night. Finally, Markus realized that his search attempt was fruitless, and he gave up, running to the one place he knew he could quickly get help: Home.

"No! This can't be!" The young girl placed her head into her hands. "Are you sure she had vanished entirely, and that she hasn't just fallen or something?" She looked at the door once more, as if hoping that her kougra would come walking back through the door, slightly bruised and beaten, but safe. However, Markus placed a paw on her leg. "Meg, I'm sure... She's gone." The girl looked down at the kougra, and saw in his own eyes the tears that fell from hers. An emotion she never saw in her eldest kougra. It wasn't just some cruel joke the two were playing... It was real life. "Well," she said, re-gaining her composure, "I guess we'll just have to find her then." She wiped away a single tear, and stared once more to the door. "The question is," she whispered, "how?"

Ropes tied paws together as Meli struggled to get free of her confinement. A gag in her mouth, her body curled tightly, there seemed to be no hope for the young kougra. A shadow crossed the slight amount of light she had, and she quickly looked up. Red eyes looked down on the captive, who stopped the fight almost immediatly. "I thought so.." said a raspy voice. "Don't worry, I'll take perfect care of you.. If you do as I say." With that, the figure moved away from the small window in the door, leaving Meli with only words to ponder. As I say... She shivered impulsivly. Where was she? And did anyone even care? She knew that was a silly question; Markus might not show it all the time, but she knew he didn't want her hurt. And Meg, well, Meg would panic if she was just 15 minutes late getting home. She sighed, looking down upon the bindings that held her in the prison. She wondered how long she would be there. Then she realized she didn't eeven know how long had passed. Carefully, she rolled herself over to the small window that lay nearby. As she looked out across the deserted lands surrounding her, she felt tears come to her eyes. Why was she, of all neopets, taken? She didn't know what purpose she could serve. She wasn't very strong.. Markus was far stronger then she. She blinked hard, realizing that thinking about Markus probably wasn't the best idea right then. She continued to think about why she might have been taken. She was fast, but she knew there was no way she was the fastest Neopet. And it couldn't be for money. Meg certainly wasn't rich. She wasn't poor, but.. A pang of sadness struck her heart as she thought about Meg again. If only she could let Markus and Meg know where she was... That she was safe.... But she knew that wouldn't happen any time soon. All she could hope for was Markus seeing something that would bring them to her. Because they way things were looking, she sure wasn't going to get back to them any time soon.

-----------------------

  
**A/N: So, what did you think? Please R&R, I'd really like to know what you think so far! Also, in case you want to look at some of the neopets who may or may not be appearing later on in the story, or if you want to drop me a neomail, you can search for Cleverdoggy :)**


End file.
